Edward and Bella: Fantasy
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Warning! This piece of literature contains scenes not appropriate to people who are subject sensitive. Be warned. Edward has a fantasy that Bella's willing to fulfill.


**A/N: EDIT! It's no longer underlined. I had no idea that it was, and I know how bad that sucks.

* * *

**

"A fantasy?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, a fantasy. You always ask me what my sexual fantasies are, so I'm telling you."

I grinned and laid on my stomach, waiting for Edward to continue.

It seemed like weeks that I had been begging him to give me his dirty fantasies. I wanted to fulfill each and everyone. I was ecstatic that he finally caved and agreed.

"Go on," I urged.

"Okay, you can't laugh or say anything while I'm telling you."

"I promise,"

He sighed heavily and hugged me to his chest. He couldn't be nervous could he?

"Edward," I sighed. "I promise I won't laugh or anything like that. I have some strange fantasies myself."

"Alright, I'll tell you." he began. "You know that clichéd naughty school girl fantasy?"

"Yeah,"

"I want to do that… but I want you to be my innocent little school girl. While I'm pressuring you, and you finally cave, you show me what you can do."

I stared up at my personal Adonis, he looked worried. He must have thought I would think he was some kind of pervert. It was quite the opposite, though.

"That's one of mine," I said.

His eyes lit up and he swooped his head in to kiss me. I smiled beneath his lips and eagerly accepted.

"When do you want to do it?" he asked.

I felt the massive pooling beneath my legs; I wanted nothing more than to roll play with him. My body was already humming with anticipation.

"Whenever you're ready. Wait, do you need outfits?" I asked.

"I already have them, love."

He was in his closet then, digging through the boxes of brand new clothes. A small black box was brought out with him when he exited.

He opened it and threw me an outfit from inside. With a quick kiss, he sent me off to change.

I looked at the outfit he had given me. I was thoroughly shocked while I dressed myself. Never had I thought in a million years of my Edward Cullen thinking of me in anything like this.

The almost see-through white top was meant to be tied right underneath my breasts, and even then you could clearly distinguish the bottom of my chest.

The skirt was up to the bottom of my panties and was a black, white and red plaid patterned slip. The skirt could have been a tube top.

I left all the buttons undone so he could see the micro-mini blue lace bra I wore. I was sure he could easily see the matching panties.

I pulled up the knee high stocking and the black heels -- better known as death traps. I prayed I wouldn't fall flat on my face. That would be all I needed, another Bella Swan emergency trip while I was in a school girl outfit.

I wonder what Carlisle would say to that?

After braiding my hair on either side of my head, and applying some lips gloss, I was off to make the man of my life's dream come true.

I stepped from the bathroom and went back to Edward's room, only to find he wasn't there. I decided to go find him.

The thought hit me then and I grinned. If he wanted a school girl, where would he most want to do it?

I walked to Carlisle's office and wasn't surprised at all to see Edward lounging behind the desk.

Carlisle's office looked like a dean's office, perfect for what we were about to do.

"Ms. Swan, you're finally here."

I withheld a smile and sat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk. I crossed and uncrossed my legs, giving him a look at my panties.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, what do you need?" I asked in my sultriest voice, while still sounding innocent.

"There have been some complaints on your outfit,"

"Really? It's the school uniform."

"Yes, and you make it look fantastic," he grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen,"

Edward stood up and walked around the desk to sit on it in front of me. I stood up to play with the books on the massive shelves.

I felt his hands on my hips and his prominent erection on my backside. His lips went to my ear and spoke breathlessly.

"I think you need some sort of punishment, perhaps detention?"

His left hand glided up my stomach to the bottom of my breasts that were revealed.

"M-Mr. Cullen," I stuttered.

"Yes, Ms. Swan?"

"What are you doing?"

I was enjoying this more than I should have. I wanted nothing more than to turn around and jump him. I had to remind myself I was the innocent school girl and he was the one in control.

"I'm not doing anything, just enjoying my favourite student."

I bit my lip as his fingers continued to brush against my breasts. His right hand was rubbing above my naval.

I turned around abruptly and stared him in the eyes. He pressed up against me so that I could feel his arousal.

"Mr. Cullen, behave yourself." I whimpered.

"Don't you want this Ms. Swan?" he whispered huskily in my ear.

He clutched my hips and ground them against his.

"No, Mr. Cullen, you shouldn't."

"Why?"

"Ah… Mr. Cullen…"

It was getting much more difficult to resist him; I wanted to keep this up, though. I pushed against his chest while his lips were on my neck.

"Just give in, Ms. Swan." he murmured.

"N-no," I breathed.

He ripped the thin white shirt from my chest and his hands went to feel me roughly. I was really liking this.

"Mr. Cullen!"

My bra was gone in a second only to be replaced by his hands. My back was pressed against the books, I felt almost naked, it's not like I was wearing anything that covered me.

My right hand wrapped itself in his hair, while my left tried to pull his shirt off. I pushed my hips against his again and moaned at the sensation.

"Beg," he commanded.

"Please, Mr. Cullen," I whimpered.

"Maybe, if you behave."

"Yes, I'll do anything."

He smirked against my neck and pushed away. I moaned in disappointment, but was stopped by him removing his pants.

"On you knees," he commanded once more.

I complied and dropped to my knees. His hands wrapped in my hair as my mouth concealed his length. My hand grasped what my mouth could not and pumped.

He moved my head in rhythm and bucked occasionally. He groaned before he came into my mouth. I swallowed all of it before he pulled me up to kiss him.

His tongue forced way into my mouth and his hands dropped the skirt I had on. My legs were wrapped around his waist in a heartbeat.

His fingers moved the tiny lace panties to the side before he slammed into me. I pulled myself closer, wanting to feel him all the way inside of me.

I gasped and whimpered uncontrollably. The books beside us fell to the floor with each thrust.

My world went black as I climaxed one after the other. I couldn't stop the screaming as each time he went further and deeper. I was sure the whole town could hear me screaming.

Edward's orgasms were almost as frequent as mine, his grunting and screaming made me go further each time.

On our lasts ones, we screamed louder than anytime before. The sounds reverberated through the house, making us scream louder.

I clung onto Edward so that I wouldn't fall to the floor. My breathing was erratic, as was his. He pulled himself out of me and sat us down in the large leather chair.

The room was an absolute mess, books were scattered across the floor, clothes were shredded and everywhere. There were even a few stains.

"That was our first multiple orgasms." Edward chuckled.

I nodded lazily against his chest, enjoying the feeling of his presence. We were interrupted by the front door slamming.

"Oh, shit." we both said.

Edward picked up our clothes and ran back to his room, not bothering to hide the mess we made.

I giggled as we listened to Carlisle scream from his office. Edward gave me a strange look, but soon joined in.

"We are in so much trouble," I giggled.


End file.
